


December 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Six creatures?'' Amos muttered as he scowled near a road in Smallville. His shoulders slumped before he turned to Supergirl.





	December 19, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''Six creatures?'' Amos muttered as he scowled near a road in Smallville. His shoulders slumped before he turned to Supergirl.  
''We defeated six villains in Metropolis minutes ago,'' he said prior to a battle.

THE END


End file.
